Klorgbane's revenge
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby have to reforge the fists of Justice, to stop Klorgbane. They travel around the world to grab the fragments of the fists. No flames. One of the prequels and tie ins to rise of the shadow lord.
1. Chapter 1

**Smoke: (walks in) alright Mordecai and Rigby get ready for the story of your lives.**

**Mordecai: You got that right!**

**Rigby: Yeah!**

**Mordecai: this is the first prequel and tie in for rise of the shadow lord.**

**Smoke: Yeah. The order will go from Regular show, Sofia the first, Teenage mutant ninja turtles and Frozen.**

**Rigby: That sounds cool. What are the stories called?**

**Smoke: the revenge of Klorgbane, the return of Maleficent, the shadow samurai, and the fire princess.**

**Mordecai: they sound cool.**

**Smoke: Yeah, so get ready for this. I'm gonna go apologize to Elsa.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular show or any other fandom in this story.**

_Legends say, every 157 years a warrior named Skips must fight a former member of the Guardians of Eternal Youth named Klorgbane the destroyer. Skips had his fingers broken while moving Pops' harpsichord, Mordecai and Rigby stepped in and defeated Klorgbane. But is returning for revenge on his brothers, Skips, and Mordecai and Rigby. But in order to defeat Klorgbane the warrior must use the fists of Justice, but they are destroyed. But don't worry my readers there is always hope._

Our story begins in Skips' garage mediating in a dark room with only candles as a light source. His mind was as clear as clean glass, until he sees the city in ruin, the park destroyed and then some his friends as slaves, when Pops fall to the ground. A demon grabs Pops and throws him in a pit and locks him up. Skips looks around and sees a giant floating baby boy, he wears a black helmet or hat, a black and red cape, a black diaper, black socks, and two sliver/black bracelets.

When Skips comes back to reality he started breathing heavily. "He's coming." Said Skips startle.

Meanwhile at the coffee shop Mordecai and Rigby enter the coffee shop, where they see Clio and Raf sitting at a table. "Hey guys." Said Ra greeting the two slackers.

"Hey Raf, Clio. What are you guys doing here?" Rigby asked.

"Raf is showing me some videos on YouTube." Said Clio.

"I got one video to show you." Said Rigby. He goes on Raf's laptop and types in a video and shows the one involves a ostrich kicking a old man in the nuts. Rigby started laughing except for Mordecai, Raf, and Clio.

"Dude, the ostrich videos?" Said Mordecai.

"What did you guys think?" Rigby asked.

"How I can I put it in a way you can understand?" Clio asked. "It was stupid."

"I agree with Clio on this on." Said Raf.

Margaret walks up to the table. "Hey guys, can I take your order?" Margaret asked.

"Just our usual." Mordecai replied.

"Sure thing." Said Margaret and walks away. Then they turn their attention to the TV and watch the Big Bang theory.

"Raj is so funny." Said Clio.

"Yeah, that's true." Said Rigby.

Then Mordecai's Walkie talkie gets static and Mordecai picks it up. "Mordecai! Rigby! I need you guys to come back to the park now!" Skips exclaimed.

"Ok. Margaret we'll take our coffee to go." Said Mordecai.

Back at the park Mordecai, Rigby, Clio, and Raf are in the house sitting in the couch and Skips skips in. "I'm glad you guys can make it." Said Skips.

"So what's the problem Skips?" Rigby asked.

"Well you guys remember Klorgbane?" Skips asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mordecai asked.

"Besides he's not coming back for a hundred years." Said Rigby putting his feet on the table.

"He's coming back." Said Skips.

"What?!" Mordecai and Rigby replied.

"I don't get it, he's not suppose to be but right now, he still has 156 years to go." Said Skips.

"Klorgbane?" Clio asked.

"He was one of the guardian of eletrnal youth. He betrayed his brothers but they banished him." Raf explained.

"Oh that makes sense." Said Clio.

"We'll just use the fists of Justice." Said Rigby.

"That's the problem. Ever since exit 9b the're destroyed." Said Skips. "But since the explosion the pieces have been scattered across the world. I mapped out the crash sites." Showing a map of the crash sites.

Raf looks at the map. "6 pieces, 6 countries, this'll be easy." Said Raf.

"But first you need to first a old friend of mine, his name is professor Ericson, he lives in London, England." Said Skips.

"Great, we have to travel by airplane again." Said Rigby.

"I'm not traveling by air fare." Said Clio.

"Well my friend Techmo, knew about this too. So he gave us a jet." Said Skips pointing at silver jet with 4 seats, a big engine, black nose, two blasters on the front. "Raf you'll fly this jet to London. I'll stay behind and keep a eye on things."

"Sure thing Skips." Said Raf. He enters the cockpit and types in the destination and puts the auto pilot on.

"Just come back alive. The fate of the world is in your hands." Said Skips.

"Got it!" Said Mordecai. Mordecai, Rigby and Clio enter the cockpit. "Let's go save the world." Mordecai and Rigby fist bumped, she the jet takes off and flies straight to London.

**Smoke: I hope they find her.**

**Sofia: Same here, I hope Elsa is ok?**

**Smoke: I don't know what I was thinking?**

**Skylynx: Let me answer that for you nothing.**

**Smoke: Shut up Skylynx. Anyway we should get ready for your story Sofia.**

**Sofia: Right.**

**Smoke: you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smoke: hey guys this Smoke with the new chapter of Klorgbane's revenge.**

**Lloyd: uh boss we have a problem! **

**Smoke: what is it?**

**Lloyd: some guy is here for Anna and Elsa and he has a sword!**

**Smoke: Oh no! Close the (Crumplezone and Ransack are seen sliding in, but in defeat)**

**(A man with auburn hair with sides burn wearing a blue shirt, magenta tie, light gray and black jacket, white gloves, navy pants, black boots walks in): Smoke I presume?**

**Smoke: Prince Hans, how did you escape from your prison?**

**Hans: that's for me to know only. (Draws his sword)**

**Smoke: I'm gonna give you two choices you get out right now or get your ass kicked. (Summons kingdom key)**

**Hans: I pick non of the above.**

**Lloyd: bad choice. (We both charge at Hans)**

**While we fight Hans you readers enjoy the new chapter.**

Mordecai, Rigby, Clio and Raf have just arrived in London and walked in the university where professor Ericson works. But they see his office has been trashed. "What do you mean he's been kidnapped?!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Some guy came in through the wall and grabbed him by force." Said his assistant Carrie.

"What did his kidnapper look like?" Raf asked.

"Actually there were two. They look like you only they were bigger, realistic, and had top hats on." Said Carrie.

"Those guys!" Said Rigby.

"Who are you talking about?" Raf asked.

"Iacedrom and Ybgir. They're from the dizzy world and they're the oppsitise of us." Said Mordecai.

"Does Ybgir have a high school diploma?" Clio asked and chuckled.

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted.

"Professor Ericson could be anywhere in London." Said Mordecai.

"Well we better get searching." Said Mordecai.

Meanwhile Mordecai, Rigby, Clio and Raf have been looking all around the city of London for Iacedrom and Ybgir but there was no luck. "Aw man we looked everywhere but no luck." Said Rigby.

"Wait we have to think like bad guys." Said Clio.

"What?" Mordecai and Rigby wondered.

"Clio's right, they wouldn't be in a normal place filled with people." Said Raf.

"They have to be in abandon factories or something." Said Rigby.

"That sounds right." Said Clio. "But there could be in any abandon factory on London."

"Ugh!" Mordecai and Rigby groaned.

"Now we're back to where we started!" Said Mordecai.

"Actually i know where those guys are." Said a figure wearing a trench coat.

"You do? Tell us!" Said Rigby.

Mordecai stops Rigby in his tracks. "Dude I trust this guy, he's wearing a trench coat." Said Mordecai.

"Why not? Just because he's wearing a trench coat?" Rigby asked.

"He could be working for the bad guys." Said Mordecai.

"You're a wet blanket." Said Rigby. "Ok where are they?"

"They're at this old factory, that use to make crumpets." Said the trench coat person.

"Ok thanks." Said Rigby. They start to walk to the crumpet factory, while the trench coat figure gets up from his chair and walks away.

Meanwhile Mordecai, Rigby, Clio and Raf have reached the abandon crumpet factory, when Mordecai breaks down the door and they see professor Ericson in a cage. "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Mordecai, that's Rigby, Clio, and Raf." Said Mordecai. "We're gonna here to rescue you!"

"Be careful those monsters could be anyway." Said Professor Ericson.

"Don't worry we can take them on." Said Rigby.

"Yeah!" Said Clio.

"Are you sure about that?" Said Iacedrom entering the room with Ybgir by his side.

"Iacedrom and Ybgir!" Said Mordecai and Rigby.

"Indeed, we have come to destroy you all." Said Ybgir.

"Indeed, a stranger wearing dark armor appeared and told us to destroy you and serve Klorgbane." Said Iacedrom.

"Yeah well we're gonna take the professor and go." Said Rigby.

"You're not going anywhere!" Said Iacedrom. "You're our prisoners, and will be killed by our master."

Then a bunch of lasers are shot are Iacedrom and Ybgir and the baby ducks fly in. "Baby ducks!" Mordecai and Rigby cried out.

"Leave it us, bros." Said one of the baby ducks.

"Boy are we glad to see you guys." Said Rigby.

The baby ducks free professor Ericson from the cage and shoot lasers at the celling. The building started crumbling, and the old machines crush Iacedrom and Ybgir. "Come on let's get out of here!" Said Mordecai as he and and the others escape the crumbling factory.

Mordecai, Rigby, Clio, Raf, Professor Ericson and the baby ducks enter Professor Ericson's apartment where they make themselves at home. Raf sets up his labtop, Rigby and the baby ducks watch TV, while Mordecai and Clio are waiting for Professor Ericson to get something.

"Ah here is it." Said Professor Ericson and shows a picture of 6 temples. "If you're probably wondering why there are temples here. Let me explain." Said Professor Ericson.

"Ok." Said Mordecai.

"As you can see when the fists of Justice exploded, the pieces each went back to the temples where the pieces were found. But you have to forge them." Said Professor Ericson.

"How?" Clio asked.

"I don't know? But I'll keep in touch." Said Professor Ericson. "The first temple is in the countryside of London."

"We gotta hurry, who knows could we run into." Said Mordecai. Mordecai and Clio exit the office and get Rigby, Raf and the baby ducks.

"Come on let's go!" Said Clio. They get in the jet and fly to the countryside of London.

**(Both sides exhausted)**

**Hans: you fought well.**

**Smoke: So did you. You give up?**

**Hans: Never! (Charges at me)**

**Smoke: Stopza! (Freezes time and slashes Hans and then time starts again)**

**Hans: (falls down) how did you?**

**Smoke: that's for me to know. Get him back to the Southern Isles!**

**(Swoop and Snarl drag Prince Hans to the portal room)**

**Hans: you haven't seen the last of me!**

**Smoke: ok we should probably clean up before Emmet, Wildstyle, Unikitty, Metalbeard, Benny and Batman show up.**

**Lloyd: Wait? Did you say Batman?**

**Smoke: it's the Batman from the Lego Movie. I was gonna see it last night but it was sold out. **

**Lloyd: me and Mikey have cameos in that movie.**

**Smoke: I'm gonna try again this week before I go on vacation.**

**Lloyd: good choice.**

**Smoke: anyway please review and**

**Smoke and Lloyd: Stay frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smoke: (watching the new trailer for Batman Arkham Knight.) holy crap that was awesome! **

**Wheeljack: was that the new trailer Batman Arkham knight?**

**Smoke: yeah and it was.**

**Wheeljack: was it awesome?**

**Smoke: yeah it was.**

**Wheeljack: so who's gonna be in it?**

**Smoke: hm Two face, Harley Quinn, the penguin and the riddler.**

**Elsa: was he in the trailer?**

**Smoke: it's part of a side mission.**

**Ben: it's the last game of the Arkham series.**

**Smoke: well that's a shock.**

**You know what let's get to Klorgbane's revenge.**

Mordecai, Rigby, Clio, Raf and the baby ducks have reached the first temple where one of the pieces of the fists of Justice is. "This is the place." said Mordecai.

"But we have the baby ducks on our side!" said Rigby.

"Yeayuh! You got Bruce, Mike, Jack and me Ace." said Ace. (A/N: those are my names for the baby ducks)

"Ok, we need to get that piece before anyone else does." said Raf.

"You mean like them?" said Clio and pointed to a army of orcs, dark armored men and brutes are marching towards the temple.

"I think Klorgbane summoned them!?" said Mike.

"We can't let them grab the piece!" Raf exclaimed.

The baby ducks form into super duck and Clio takes out two battle axes. "We'll hold them off! Get the piece!" She said.

Mordecai and Rigby enter the temple and see the hand part of the left fist on a alter. "There it is. The first part of the fists of Justices." said Rigby.

"Come on dude. Let's grab it before anyone else does." said Mordecai. The two slackers walk towards the piece and look at it. "This could be a trap."

"What makes you say that?" Rigby asked.

"Dude this happens a lot in the movies. There's always a trap." said Mordecai. "You know boulders, poisonous darts, spikes, and trap floors."

"Then you should of told me!" said Rigby holding the piece.

"Dude! Wait we're ok. No booby traps or anything." said Mordecai and then he and Rigby started snickering after Mordecai said booby. "Come on, the others need our help."

Mordecai and Rigby exit the temple and still see that Clio and super duck are still fighting off the orcs, armored men and brutes. Mordecai and Rigby take their weapons out and start attacking the dark forces, they slash and strike everyone they see.

"Whoa, these guys are good." said Raf.

"Mordecai let's fuse!" said Rigby slices a Orc.

"Aw yeah!" said Mordecai. Mordecai and Rigby fuse their weapons into a mega weapon. The tip of the weapon has the axe part of the rig axe with the rest of the Mordo sword blade, and the handle is fused with both weapons. The two slackers grab the mega weapon and start attacking the dark troops.

"In your face!" Rigby shouted and sliced a brute in half.

"Slice, dice and serve on rice!" Mordecai shouted wiped out a squad of armored men. Once they finish off the last of the enemy, they infuse their weapons.

"Man you guys got more awesome!" said Super duck.

"Yeah we have!" said Mordecai.

"Impressive, for you slackers." said a obese man wearing black, a red cape, gold shoulder pads, he has a helmet on and holding a gulitar.

"Wait the Urge!?" said Rigby. "You're suppose to be dead?"

"That's where you're wrong. Klorgbane brought me here to destroy you two and get the fragment." said the Urge.

"That's never gonna happen." said Mordecai.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." said the Urge and strummed his guitar and a dome is formed with himself, Mordecai and Rigby inside.

Super duck is trying to break the dome with his karate chop but it's not working. "It's not working!" said Super duck.

"It's a dark barrier." said Raf.

"Oh man, that's not good." said Clio.

"Alright boys, if you're not gonna give me the piece. I'll take it by force." said the Urge.

(A/N: BGM: The 13th Dilemma. Kingdom hearts II OST)

Information: defeat the Urge!

Mordecai and Rigby get into battle position, the Urge shoots lasers from his double guitar but Mordecai and Rigby dodge the lasers, then Mordecai slashes a wave of energy at the Urge. The Urge blocks the attack and unleashes a soundwave that takes down the two slackers.

"My ears!" Rigby cried out.

"That hurts!" Mordecai cried out.

"Now give me the fragment!" The Urge demanded.

"We'll never give you the fragment!" Mordecai shouted.

"Then I'm gonna kill you!" said the Urge.

"We're never give you the fragment!" Rigby shouted and slashed his axe at the Urge. Then the Urge regains his balence and shoots lasers at Mordecai and Rigby, Mordecai and Rigby use their weapons to block the lasers. "Guess it's time for a air strike." said the Urge and turned his jetpack on and flew up.

"Oh great, he has a jetpack!" said Rigby, he picks up a rock and throws it at the Urge causing him to knock out and falls to the ground. This gives the slackers the chance to take down the Urge.

Mordecai and Rigby charge at the Urge and starting attacking him, they attack repeatily to and fro. Then they fuse their weapons to form the mega weapon to finish off the Urge. They attack the Urge repeatily and slice down for the final attack.

After that the dark barrier clears away Mordecai and Rigby walk out looking like champions. "The Urge has left the building." said Mordecai.

"Who's the Urge?" Raf asked.

"He was this famous rock star that wants revenge after a Rigby changed his name to Trash boat." said Mordecai.

"Seriously Rigby?!" said Clio and snickered a bit. "Trash boat!? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted.

"So where to next Raf?" Mordecai asked.

Raf checks his labtop and pushes his glasses back. "Well get ready to see the circle of life. We're going to Africa." said Raf.

"Ok let's go!" said Mordecai. Our heroes enter the jet and fly straight to Africa.

Meanwhile on the moon, Klorgbane has seen the Urge being defeated by Mordecai and Rigby. "Those guys again?!" Klorgbane exclaimed. "I had enough of them!"

"Klorgbane how is your plan going?" A dark figure wearing armor asked.

"So far those slackers have one piece of the fists of Justice. But I'm almost at full power, when the eclipse comes I will be at full power and have my revenge." said Klorgbane.

"Well you better hurry, before those slackers ruin everything." said the dark figure and disappears.

**(Me playing Batman Arkham origins)**

**Ben: getting ready for Arkham knight?**

**Smoke: yeah, not if you excuse me I have to go find something in the Disney universe.**

**Ben: you may need back up.**

**Smoke: let's roll.**

**(In the universal bridge area)**

**Smoke: ok I got my chaos emerald, you got your hoverboard. So let's roll.**

**Ben: sweet! **

**Smoke: you guys please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
